Witches in Tights
Witches In Tights is the 5th episode of the fifth season and the 93rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Kevin, a young Witch who can bring his drawings to life, is forced by the demon Arnon, to use his power for him. Kevin changes the Charmed Ones into superheroines. While the Charmed Ones are discovering their new powers, the Elders send down Ramus, an Elder who is about to pass his powers down to a new Elder. The Charmed Ones must protect him from Arnon, who has been turned into a superhero as well. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 5x05Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x05Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x05Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x05Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x05Cole.png|Cole Turner 5x05Kevin.png|Kevin 5x05Ramus.png|Ramus 5x05Arnon.png|Arnon 5x05Aggressor.png|The Aggressor 5x05-4.png|Kaz and his lackey 5x05EdwardMiller.png|Edward Miller 5x05Dave.png|Dave 5x05Phoebe'sAssistant.png|Phoebe's Assistant 5x05Elderlywoman.png|Elderly Woman 5x05SecurityAgents.png|Security Guards Magical Notes 'Powers' *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Arnon. *'Thought Projection:' Used by Kevin to project a tiger, the Aggressor and to turn the Charmed Ones into superheroines, after he drew them first. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by the Aggressor, Piper, Phoebe and Paige (as superheroines) to move very fast. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Hovering:' Used by Ramus while meditating. *'Premonition:' Used by Ramus to foresee two upcoming attacks and to see if Piper and Leo's baby'd be healthy. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the Aggressor. *'Adjusting:' Used by the Aggressor to fight through Piper's freeze. *'Super Strength:' Used by the Aggressor while fighting with Phoebe. Phoebe (as a superheroine) used it to hold Edward Miller upside down. Later, the Aggressor used it to knock the Charmed Ones out of a window and to throw Leo out of his way. *'Strangulation:' Used by Arnon while threatening to kill Kevin. *'Levitation: '''Used by Superheroines Piper and Paige to levitate onto a rooftop. Phoebe used it to leap from rooftop to rooftop, combining it with Hyper Speed. The Aggressor used it to get back on his feet. *'Enhanced Senses:' Paige used this power while listening if she could hear Arnon inside his lair. Later, her ears were hurt when airplanes flew over her, due to her super hearing. *'Power Absorption:' Used by Arnon (as the Aggressor) to absorb Ramus's powers. Kevin later unintentionally absorped Ramus's powers. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb the Aggressor's boots to her. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Arnon. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Cole to kill Edward Miller. 5x05P1.png|Arnon fading in. 5x05P3.png|The Aggressor using Hyper Speed. 5x05P4.png|Ramus hovering. 5x05P5.png|Ramus foresees an upcoming attack. 5x05P6.png|The Aggressor using Hyper Speed. 5x05P7.png|Piper freezing the Aggressor. 5x05P8.png|The Aggressor breaks through Piper's freeze. 5x05P9.png|Paige orbing in. 5x05P10.png|The Aggressor using Super Strength while fighting Phoebe. 5x05P11.png|Leo orbing out with Ramus. 5x05P12.png|The Aggressor using Hyper Speed. 5x05P13.png|Leo orbing in. 5x05P14.png|Arnon using Strangulation on Kevin. 5x05P15.png|Phoebe is turned into a Superheroine. 5x05P16.png|Piper and Paige are turned into Superheroines. 5x05P17.png|Piper and Paige, as Superheroines, rapidly levitating onto a rooftop. 5x05P18.png|Piper using Hyper Speed. 5x05P19.png|Phoebe holding Edward Miller upside down, using Super Strength. 5x05P20.png|Cole fading in. 5x05P21.png|Phoebe rapidly levitates from rooftop to rooftop. 5x05P22.png|Piper and Paige using Hyper Speed. 5x05P23.png|Phoebe using Hyper Speed. 5x05P24.png|The Aggressor using Hyper Speed. 5x05P25.png|The Aggressor using Hyper Speed and Super Strength in combat. 5x05P26.png|The Aggressor uses Levitation to get back on his feet. 5x05P27.png|Phoebe using Hyper Speed. 5x05P28.png|Phoebe used Super Strength to throw the Aggressor away. 5x05P29.png|Kevin's Thought Projection is undone. 5x05P30.png|Leo heals Kevin. 5x05P31.png|Paige using her Super Hearing. 5x05P32.png|Leo orbing in with Ramus. 5x05P33.png|Ramus looking into Piper and Leo's baby's future. 5x05P34.png|Paige's ears hurt, due to hear Super Hearing. 5x05P35.png|The sisters using Hyper Speed. 5x05P36.png|Kevin's Thought Projection is undone. 5x05P37.png|The Aggressor used Super Strength to knock the sisters out of a window. 5x05P38.png|Ramus foreseeing another attack. 5x05P39.png|Leo is hit by the Aggressor. 5x05P40.png|The Aggressor's absorb Ramus's powers. 5x05P41.png|Paige orbing in with Piper, Phoebe and Kevin. 5x05P42.png|Paige telekinetically orbs the Aggressor's right boot. 5x05P43.png|Paige telekinetically orbs the Aggressor's left boot. 5x05P44.png|Kevin's Thought Projection is undone. 5x05P45.png|Piper blows up Arnon. 5x05P46.png|Ramus's powers are transferred to Kevin. 5x05P47.png|Cole using Pyrokinesis on Edward Miller. Beings Magical Beings *'Arnon -''' A lower-level demon with the power to sense great power. He was after the powers of the Elder Ramus and used a young witch named Kevin to do so. *'Kevin' - A young witch was forced to do Arnon's bidding. He has the power to bring his drawings to life. He turned the Charmed Ones into superheroines to fight Arnon. Kevin later received Ramus's powers. *'Ramus' - An Elder who was sent down to Earth to pass his powers down. He was killed by Arnon (as the Aggressor). *'The Aggressor' - A Superhero, conjured by Kevin. He projected himself into the Aggressor. Arnon later forced Kevin to create a stronger Aggressor, and Project him into it, to go up against the Superheroine Charmed Ones. Mortals *'Kaz and Kaz's Lackey' - They bullied Kevin. Kevin created the Aggressor to protect himself from them. Kaz and his lackey were killed by the Aggressor. *'Dave' - He dated Paige in this episode. *Edward Miller - A heartless landlord trying to evict his tenants. He thretened to expose Phoebe and her sisters and demanded $50,000 every month to keep the secret, and Cole was forced to kill him. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Witches in Tights WB trailer * The title of this episode is a play on words of the Robin Hood film: "Men in Tights". * An alternate title for this episode that The WB used in promotional commercials was Magic Wears a Mask. * This is one of many episodes in which one of the Charmed Ones is referred to as Wonder Woman. It should be noted that Jeannie Epper who plays an elderly woman in this episode, was previously the main stunt woman used on the television series Wonder Woman. * Kevin's power to project his drawings to life is similar to Billie Jenkins and Wyatt's projection power. * Dave's apartment is the same one used in Dream Sorcerer and The Witch is Back. * Even though the word is plural, "Witches In Tights" is the eighth episode to have the word witch in its title. * When Piper is a superheroine, she moves with super speed, making it the second time we see her demonstrate this ability. The first time was in the Awakened. She would later demonstrate this ability again in Gone with the Witches with Penny's ring. * The color of Paige and Phoebe's lips changed to co-ordinate with the colors of their costumes; Paige's turned bright pink and Phoebe's turned bright red. * Although Elders were previously seen in Blinded by the Whitelighter, their hoods were up and their faces were never shown. Thus, this episode marks the first time an Elder is ever fully seen. * In The WB's official trailer for this episode, one clip isn't used in the episode; when Paige lifts the car. * The costumes that the sisters wear in this episode are seen again in Chris-Crossed in the future museum with other things that the sisters have turned into. * At the start of the episode, Alyssa Milano's wearing the red dress she wore for her promotional pictures of the season, the one shown on the region 1 DVD cover of the season. * The Agressor is played by the same man that creates the costumes and does the special make-up in the show. He created The Agressor costume and he is the one that creates the demons' faces or the magical creatures' look also. Also he has appeared on the series several times (for example he was the big demon in the episode Hulkus Pocus. * When volunteering to go with Paige to the comic book stores, Piper refers to herself as the Invisible Woman, the name of the female member of the Fantastic Four. * Phoebe leaps tall buildings in a single bound, much like Superman. Another similarity between the two is that both Phoebe and Superman's alter ego, Clark Kent, work for a newspaper. * In this episode, Phoebe says "Who was that masked man?", and Prue previously said that in the season 3 episode All Halliwell's Eve. "Who was that masked man?" is a song sung by Van Morrison. * This episode scored 5.0 million viewers. * Phoebe's actions in this episode (torturing the landlord) are later used against her and the Charmed Ones in the season 6 episode Crimes and Witch-Demeanors. * Leo mentions The Demon of Illusion, who is a demon who made his only appearance in Chick Flick. * Mark Sheppard who plays Arnon stars in the CW's Supernatural alongside Misha Collins who also appears on Charmed in the episode They're Everywhere . Glitches * The original drawing of the Charmed Ones as superheroes is different from the one Arnon tore up. * In the opening scene where Piper and Leo are checking out a DJ at another club there is an overhead shot of the club and in the lower right hand corner Paige and Dave are shown talking with Leo and Piper, but after the scene cuts out Piper is just walking in. * Ramus says his powers are mental, not physical. However, later in the show he is seen hovering in orbs. It is also known that, in general, Elders can orb and have other physical powers as well. * When the Aggressor throws Phoebe into Piper and Paige, Paige's hair is blonde-like color instead of red. International Titles *'French:' Les Protectrices (The Protectresses) *'Czech:' Čarodějky v trikotech (Witches In Tights) *'Slovak: 'Čarodejnice v pančuchách'' (Witches in Pantyhose)'' *'Russian:' "Sooperman"ved'my'' (Super-Witches)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Brujas con mallas (Witches With Tights) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Las superbrujas (The Superwitches) *'Serbian:' Veštice U Helanke (Witches In Tights) *'German:' Superhelden (Super Heroes) Photo Gallery Episode Stills witchesGallerySTill.jpg WitchTights1.jpg 5x05-01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg 5x05-05.jpg m.jpg 154.jpg Behind the Scens Piper's Superheroine Costume Piper_Costume1.jpg Piper_Costume2.jpg Piper_Costume3.jpg Piper_Costume4.jpg The Aggressor's Costume Aggressor Costume.jpg Screen Caps 5x05-1.png 5x05-2.png 5x05-3.png 5x05-4.png 5x05-5.png 5x05-6.png 5x05-7.png 5x05-8.png 5x05-9.png 5x05-10.png 5x05-11.png 5x05-12.png 5x05-13.png 5x05-14.png 5x05-15.png 5x05-16.png 5x05-17.png 5x05-18.png 5x05-19.png 5x05-20.png 5x05-21.png 5x05-22.png 5x05-23.png 5x05-24.png 5x05-25.png 5x05-26.png 5x05-27.png 5x05-28.png 5x05-29.png 5x05-30.png 5x05-31.png 5x05-32.png 5x05-33.png 5x05-34.png 5x05-35.png 5x05-36.png 5x05-37.png 5x05-38.png 5x05-39.png 5x05-40.png 5x05-41.png 5x05-42.png 5x05-43.png 5x05-44.png 5x05-45.png 5x05-46.png 5x05-47.png 5x05-48.png Quotes :(Arnon's supervillain powers are stripped from him by Paige and he's rendered practicaly powerless) :Paige: Since you have Ramus' powers you should know what comes next. :Piper: It's gonna hurt isn't it. (Paige nods in agreement) :Arnon: (realizes what they mean) No! :(Piper blows him up, vanquishing him) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5